


Spaces Filled.

by SNTB



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon - Movie, Canon Queer Character of Color, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNTB/pseuds/SNTB
Summary: It's all fun and games until we have to talk about feelings. This is everything that I think transpired between leaving London and after seeing Copley. I also strongly believe Nicky is a freak and Joe is stubborn.
Relationships: Joe / Nicky, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Yusuf Al-Kaysani / Niccolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First public fiction so be genital, please.

As they drive away from Maverick, Joe can’t help but place a protective hand behind Nicky's head. - After they force Andy to pull over and let Booker drive of course, rearranging themself so that him and Nicky now sit in the back with Nile in the middle of them - He knows he is whole again but the image of his brain splattered on the tile around him, mouth and eyes gaping open and lifeless, will probably haunt him for a while... maybe a few hundred years. He fixes his glare to the back of Booker’s head, unmoving and wrathful. Left to him alone he’d toss Booker out this moving car and roll over him a few times before leaving him on his own. But as Andy said not now... not yet.

When they arrive at the safe house - a forgotten building in a forgotten village outside of London that couldn’t be bothered to keep up with the rest of the world's changes - Joe moves through them wordlessly to the tiny bathroom in the back of the dusty flat. Nicky knows that if Joe doesn’t remove himself from the situation he’d say or more likely do things he may regret later, so he lets him go. Andy is tented to and everyone is too tired for much more than to slump where they are. Booker of course used the last of his energy to pour everyone a drink of the aged whiskey he had stored in the kitchen, however long ago it was they were here last.

Nicky takes an extra glass with him as he heads to the bathroom knocking lightly before walking in. Joe takes it from him and without thinking much of it his hand is back on Nicky's head thumbing at the very spot...

“I’m okay.... we’re okay.” Nicky says resting his hand on Joe’s waist, up under his shirt. Joe’s always been a tactile person, needing physical reassurance, Nicky gladly providing it of course. They sip the whisky in silents looking out the tiny window above the toilet until Joe let’s out a jagged sigh “I thought.... you took so long to come back I though—“  
“But I did, I’m here, solid and whole, it wasn’t my time amore mio” Nicky comforts him quickly, cutting off that bleak train of thought. Joe looks between Nicky’s eyes and sees what he thinks are the same fears reflected back in his own. He leans in to kiss him hard feeling him. Nicky kisses back just as hard as though proving his solidity to himself as well as to the love of his many lives.

When the kiss breaks, Joe reaches over and turns on the shower, shuttering as the pipes that haven’t been used in years sputter cold rust colored water onto the back of his hand before he can remove it. The chill doesn’t last long as Nicky’s hands run warm and hard against his chest as he lifts his shit over his head. Joe does the same to Nicky - his Nicky, his habibti. They stripped each other, drinking in everything that remains for now unsaid. Nicky leads him into the shower stepping into the cramped space first. The shower head barely sits above them but they slot together as one holding each other under the water.

Joe spends too long washing Nicky, feeling every part of him washing the blood and grit and brain matter from him revealing that beautiful milky skin, unmarred and full of life. Nicky let’s him, watches closely as he does. Nicky’s grief is quiet and reserved but poisonous in the way it touches every part of his mind and stains it. Nicky needs this just as much as Joe does but he doesn’t have to utter a word for Joe to know that. Joe holds him there quietly under the hot water until they both start to prune.

When they finally step out and into their tiny designated room - a small space with a bed just big enough for both of them and a small wardrobe full of clothing that hasn’t been touched for years - Joe finds them something to wear as Nicky insist that they have dinner together as a family and won’t take no for an answer. Cooking had become a kind of safe space for him over the years, it made him feel complete in a way he still couldn’t find words for even after a thousand years. Andy absolutely insists that it’s far too dangerous for Nicky and Joe to go to the market but she can only say so much before they are both gone.

They keep a low profile but manage to get everything they need, Joe and Nile help him in the kitchen, - Nicky joyfully teaches her some of the many tricks he’s learned over the years - and before long dinner is served. Thick rich lamb stew with freshly made bread - Joe still insists on making his own rolls whenever they have an oven of any kind to they’re disposal - with cuts of salted meats and creamy cheese and of course a robust aged wine. Nile tells them of what she saw at Coopers and so the evening turns out to be a joyful trip down memory lane.

The night comes to an end when Andy - who’s been known to down a full bottle of Russian vodka in minutes without batting an eye - stumbles a bit to the couch. They show Nile to the next room and nod silently to Booker who’s taken the recliner next to Andy. Joe doesn’t trust him not to run away or even harm Andy while they rest but he’s too drunk to say anything at the moment.

They kiss lazily as they lay restless in bed but Joe falls asleep, tucked neatly into Nicky’s side snoring lightly as he holds him close. Nicky can’t sleep, the weight of Joe’s head centering him there, the feel of his thick curls around his fingers as he strokes his hair grounds him but still he finds his mind racing as the haze of the wine wears off. He’s thinking about mortality, how sudden and swift it now seems to be, how familiar it’s made itself.

They’ve always known it would come for them but as it is now, he can not be as angry as he would like to be at Booker, because the thought of having to go on, should mortality come for his amore before it does for him... he sees himself in the same everlasting existential misery as he often sees Booker. Poisonous the way these thoughts never let go once they’ve touched his soul, holding there as tears silently stream to the side of his face.

He’s startled as Joe wakes frantic and shaken. Placing the gun back on the bedside as he realizes there is no immediate danger, he slides both hands over his loves face “what is it? What did you see?” He whispered in old Arabic.

“You didn’t wake up. You were laying there, a hole in your head, mouth and eyes open wide and still, I waited and yet you did not draw breath you did not wake you did not come back to me Niccolò you didn’t come back to me you didn’t...”

Nicky pulled him closer and kissed his parted lips as he spoke “was only a dream Yusuf. I am here, real flesh and blood I’m here. I’m here.” He said firmly, he places Joe’s hand over his heart and lets him feel the betting and kisses him at his temples as he starts to calm down. Joe notices then as he takes a moment to look into his loved eyes the streaks of tears, the puffy redness there. He sees a world of doubt and fear settling itself behind those beautiful eyes that he’s looked into for almost a millennia.

“Tell me your thoughts” he begins, taking Nicky by the face to brush fresh tears away but Nicky isn’t ready to talk yet. Not when his own feelings for booker and what he’s done are muddled by his grief and paranoia. Not when he is certain that Joe will not find it in his heart to forgive Booker yet. Not when he’s still so scared of what tomorrow will bring, what it will mean for his famiglia.

Nicky kisses him again in response. Harder this time, silently begging for the kind of peace only Yusuf can grant him. Silently begging for serenity and so Joe gives in. And without another though Nicky relinquishes all control to him.

Joe presses him down into the bed, his body firm and solid on top of him pinning him down and drinking in every loud thought as he sucks on Nicky’s tongue before biting his lip on his way to devour and worship the rest of him. He knows to nibble on the spot below his Adam’s apple, to make his way to his ears and behind them. Knows where to kiss gently and where to bite and claw like a beast.

Joe feels the tension radiating out of him as he kisses his way to his almost bare waist - Nicky of course hating sleeping fully dressed when on mission taking the rare opportunity of stability to wear as little clothing as possible - there isn’t much between Yosef’s wet mouth and Nicky’s stirring cock. Other times he would take this time to tease his love, make him whine and beg, force him still as he slowly unravels him like a gift bestowed by the gods. But not tonight, tonight he needs to be made whole again just as Yusuf needs to be the one to make him whole.

He wasted little time getting Nicky out of his underwear and into his mouth, caressing his hips and his thighs as he takes him to the back of his throat. Joe feels Nicky’s hips buck up into his mouth as his hand tangles into the base of his curls and tug slightly wanting more, wanting it all.

He pulls away slowly making Nicky whine impatiently ”On your front for me love” he whispers. He helps Nicky flip himself onto his belly, his hips propped on a pillow as he settles himself. Yusuf began kissing and biting from the back of his neck all the way down to his cheeks watching the way the small mounds move apart to reveal their secrets. Nicky’s hole is pink and twitchy and somehow always ready. Joe let’s the spittle drip from the tip of his tongue to the cleft right above the tight ring of muscle. He dips his head just in time to catch it as it reaches his hole and works his tongue into him.

Nicky is shameless in the way he moans into his pillow back arching and breath catching and Joe opens him. His fingers plunging at just the right angle as his tongue works just as hard.

He could cum like this, he has cum like this, hips bucking into soft linens with nothing other than Yusuf’s tongue and fingers drawing him out. But not tonight, he needs all of his Yusuf  
“Please...” is all he can say reaching back to touch the top of his head, not able to get a full fist full of Joe’s hair he touches what he can but Joe knows, he always does.

“Do we have anything? Check there” Joe said sitting up to his knees one hand caressing the back of Nicky’s things. Nicky stretches over pulling the tiny drawer from the tiny night stand - only big enough for a dim lamp and the gun he keeps tucked there - “Very little and... expired... about 3 years ago” he laughs softly holding up the mostly empty bottle of lube.

Joe laughs and motions to get up in search of something, but before his foot touches the floor Nicky whines needy and impatient again “can’t we use this... or just... use your tongue some more. I can take it, you know I can” he asked but Joe shook his head “no love it’s been too long, I will be back soon” he said letting his touch linger before quickly wrapping a towel around his waist as he walked out.

Nicky gets needy like this, unable to be alone with his thoughts for even a moment, need to know Joe is there, that he won’t leave his side... even after a thousand years he still dreads that Joe will come to his senses and leave like back in the early unsure days. But before he can sink into a dark spot Joe is back with oil and more wine “we’ve used worse” he said softly as he tips a bottle of wine to his lips.

Nicky drinks then begins to roll into his back again but Joe presses a hand to his shoulder blade “No amore mio, sdraiati.” He said kissing the spot his hand was as he steps out of the towel and straddles his back again. So Nicky does relax into the bed again as Joe massages his shoulders before shifting himself on the back of his thighs dripping oil over his ass pressing his thumb into him as it slips to its destination. Nicky presses back to his hand and moans into his pillow. “Yusuf Habibti please no more waiting” Nicky whispered.

So Joe obliges and Nicky feels the slap of Joe’s heavy thick cock slap against his hole just before it stretches him open slow and deliberate. He’s instantly breathless Joe reaches one hand up to place over Nicky’s interlocking fingers as he hovers over him sinking as much of himself in as Nicky’s body will allow at this angle. He strokes carefully the first few times easing Nicky to react. Once he feels Nicky’s hips arch back trying to take more of him, squeezing himself around him Joe stars. He bucks his hips hard, taking breath from Nicky again, not too fast not too deep but he crushes him into the bed hands pinning his arms down as he settles himself flush to his back whispering filth in old Arabic, kissing and biting just behind his earlobe and he drives him crazy.  
Nicky loves the weight of Yusuf on him, he spreads his legs winder pushing his knees into the bed lifting himself to push back into Yusuf and forward into the bed.

Joe pulls himself away for a shot moment “let me see you” he whispers helping Nicky to turn himself onto his back but Nicky pushes Joe back as he does so, pressing him down and he mounts his lap, one hand spread spread on his chest as the other reaches behind himself to guide Yusuf back inside riding down to meet his thrusts he moans throwing his head back with abandon.

Joe watches, hands gliding up his taunt thighs up to his waist to his hips around his back and back down to his ass. he grabs hold here, holding Nicky open as he now fucks up to meet Nicky on his way down and it sends his love mad as always “H-harder Yosef.” Nicky begs voice cracking and straining and Joe digs the heels of his feet into the bed for balance as he buck his hips harder but slowly, watching Nicky’s face twist in ecstasy, then fast and unstopping to hear his ecstasy. Nicky is loud when he is being fucked unable to hold his tongue as he loses himself in the heat of the moment  
Yusuf grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him down for a bruising kiss to swallow his obscene moans as they rock the ancient bed beneath them. 

Joe feels his end coming to him and wants to get Nicky there first or at least simultaneously. So without warning he flips them hands spread wide on Nicky’s back as he rolls them around and settles Nicky on his back. Nicky looks displaced for a short moment but the look is replaced by pure lust as Yusuf roughly uses one hand to push his legs up as far as they will go and even a little more then to the side using his other hand to hold Nicolò by the neck and squeeze watching his eyes roll back and his back arch, his hands scramble for perch, one landing on the arm Yusuf’s using to restrict his airflow, the other fisting the sheets that have now slipped off the mattress. ”Let go, let go for me” Yusuf said in Nicky’s mother tongue and it’s the last thing he manages to say before he feels Nicky go vice tight around him, his hole spasming trying to suck him deeper. Yusuf releases his legs but not his throat before he can get to his sputtering cock to stroke him finish making Nicky’s entire body spasmic hips bucking and legs shaking. Yusuf let’s go of his throat only as he feels his own orgasam pooling to release. Nicky gasps for air and a loud, full shutting moan escapes him as he exhales.

Wrapping his legs around his back still finding his breath as he massages Yusuf’s cock inside him. He pulls his face down to him, looking deep into his dark eyes fisting his curls kissing his roughly and raw before Yusuf growls fucking his cum into him with the last of his hard deep strokes.

They lay still shaking breathless and sweaty in the too early hours of the morning. Nicky’s body feels like liquid spilled free from a discarded bottle. His mind is clear, free of poison, his soul is whole. Yusuf slips out of him, rearranging himself only slightly kissing Nicky’s chest before resting his head there lulling to sleep to the sound of Nicky’s slowing heartbeat. Nicky tangled his hands into his hair and his limbs around Joe’s as he drifted into a peaceful sleep steadied by the heavy body atop his.

Nicky wakes slowly at first to the smell of coffee, the beam of sun already high in the sky illuminating the room through the half opened blinds, and most alarmingly the sound of his Yusuf cursing in French. He rolls to his left, not bothering to open his eyes and curls himself around Joe’s pillow, cold now from how long it had been abandoned. The shouting comes to a sudden halt as he hears Andy’s voice over all others, there’s tense silence interrupted only by the clatter of the kettle and mugs and the sugar bowl. Joe kicks the door open harder than needed and kicks it shut behind him with just as much force wincing as it slammed shut echoing into the room. His hands are full as he turns in the spot one eye open peaking at the bed with regret expecting to see Nicky startled awake by the noise, but his shoulders relax when he sees him calmly smiling at him from behind his pillow still a bit of sleep in his eyes.

“Good morning” he whispers as he sits up reaching an arm out for his mug. Joe hands it to him carefully as he rounds the bed getting in settling himself, legs tangled with Nicky’s as he sips his black coffee.

Before his lips make contact with the mug Nicky is slapping his mouth in disgust reaching for the cup of tea that was meant to be his “I could live until this world ends and starts anew, I will never enjoy the taste of coffee.” He said relaxing into Joe’s side as the tea soothes him. Joe chuckles softly, “And I will always consider you less of a person for it” he teased. They drink silently for a while before Joe tells him about Andy’s plan for the day.

“What happened this morning?... why where you yell-“

“I thought they left. I thought he took her... I checked Nile’s room as soon as I woke up, she was fine but I-I didn’t hear Andy’s snoring and when I stepped into the living room and didn’t see either of them… I... I panicked a bit. Turns out they were just outside, down in the garden having their usual breakfast of whisky and cigarettes.” He sighed only mildly embarrassed of his behavior, but still feeling justified in his reasoning.  
“I just... I snapped... I couldn’t hold it in any more... what he did Nicky I can’t... how could he be so selfish, so short sighted?” He asked, more yells, his chest and voice rising again.

Nicky gives his arm a gentle squeeze and it calms him slightly. But Joe knows Nicky well enough to know what his silence says. “... You disagree?” he asks as calmly as he can manage. Nicky sits up fully now, leaning against the headboard thinking hard about his next choice of words.

“It’s not that I disagree per say. You’re right, he was selfish and short sighted and put us all in danger and for that, there’s got to be a consequence.” he says and sips his tea still unsure of his footing here. 

“Yes… but…” Joe adds impatiently. 

“But… I guess I understand why he did it…” 

He feels Yusuf tense next to him, always quick to anger but holding it together just enough to listen to what Nicky has to say. 

“Imagine watching the people you love most in the world not only grow old without you, but also die resenting you for a life you have no control over and wouldn’t have chosen otherwise. What he did could have ended really badly for all of us, I know, but all that grief, that soul deep pain… Booker is a baby to this life Joe, he still remembers everything. It takes time to cage your heart from that kind of pain and start seeing outside of yourself. 

“You have always been too kind Nicolo, too quick to forgive. You see the best in people who don’t deserve it!” he says, his carefully controlled rage seeping through his words.

“Too forgiving? Yusuf, how long did it take me to forgive you after you smashed my head open with a rock the size of Gibraltar? How many years did we waste on hate? Chasing each other in a war neither of us truly belonged to! Hate is ugly and painful and does not deserve my time. Booker is our family. Why waste time hating him for something he clearly regrets already?” 

“This is different Nicolo! This wasn’t someone else’s war! This isn’t about right and wrong and morals! This about Sabastian knowingly putting us all in direct danger for his own selfish reasons. What we went through wasn’t the fall out of a mission gone bad! After everything we have been through as a family! Booker set us up! Over two hundred years of brotherhood and he could still do something so vile and sinister to us on the first opportunity he had! You can sit there and muse about his pain and suffering all you want but I know you would never put everyone else in danger like that!” 

“Yusuf, how can’t you see how alone and broken he was… still is! I’m not condoning or justifying his actions, but to say you can’t understand it is just willed ignorance!”

“Booker feels alone because he wants to be alone! And don’t talk to me like I am someone else! I know you remember the pain of watching death touch everything around you but never yourself. I know you still feel it because I do too! It never goes away! But you go on, you find purpose and you try to do some good in a world full of bad! You don’t give up after two hundred years and turn against the people who care about you! He’s a fucking coward! Has always been!” Yusuf yells, his anger fully unleashed again. 

Nicky knows that Joe is only this angry because of how much he cares about Booker. They’ve all been like brothers. Pain bonds people like nothing else. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t honestly sit here and say that I wouldn’t have done the same thing Joe! If I lost you for good? I can’t trust myself not to snap and lose it! We’ve always had each other! From our first death but he has no one! And do not be so childish to pretend that what we have together is not completely different than what we share with Andy and Booker. We are all family yes but we… Yusuf you and I have been blessed in a way I imagine only happens once in a… well in a lifetime. And even with the almost thousand years I have spent by your side it's still not enough! you could die today or you could die another thousand years from now and it will never be enough time! Booker watched his wife and sons die of mortality! One life lived! Partly spent in the partials of war and hardship! The other part spent in resentment of him. He wants to understand Joe! We all do! Why us? How it works when it will end! If we knew tomorrow was our last day would you spend today arguing with me? If we knew how long we had left would you want to spend it divided and hurt?” 

“Yesterday could have been your last day. And we would have spent it on a slab of cold metal being picked apart by a mad fucking scientist. And say it worked, we figured it out what then? Do you think knowing makes it better? Makes it easier? Do you think they would have let us go? Allah has gifted us with more time than any man could wish for and you question it? You find me childish for thinking of Booker a my family, of loving him as such and expecting the same of him. I… don’t understand Nicolò. Perhaps I am child like in this but I just can't wrap my head around it. I’m sorry I…” he shakes his head drifting off in thought.

Nicky remains in the bed not looking at him but down at the remains of his now cold tea “I understand him. I forgive him. I hope one day you will too” he says finally. Joe blinks at him knowing the argument is ended. No point in going back and forth on a point they clearly do not see the same way. He silently walks out the room. He showers quickly returning to find Nicky cleaning up after themself, the bed is stripped and all their dirty clothes and belongings are packed neatly at the side of the door. Silently he takes his turn in the shower only taking as long as needed. Andy, Nile and Booker are silent as they join them in the foyer ready to leave, Joe let’s the space between him and Nicky drift wide as they leave for the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh... They fight it out in Malta (again, did I mention angst? ) then they make up? Kind of?... I really feel like when Nicky is mad, like proper angry, it takes a lot to calm him down. But Joe knows that, of course he knows that.

The ride to Copley's is… awkward. Andy is holding it together as she drives away from the pub, but not as well as she probably thinks she is. Nile is seated behind her next to Nicky but she can’t help but look from him to Joe. She’s only ever seen them in perfect synchronization. Moving almost as one being, not to take anything away from their individualism. Their personalities are so vastly different just like their fighting styles for example, which is why it’s so mesmerizing the way they still somehow fit together like two parts of one soul.

But now the harsh silents between them is alarming. Joe won’t look at Nicky who is forever away, his mind probably in a different century for all she knows. And Joe is still so angry. The argument that broke out between them as they discussed what would happen next was alarming. She’d heard them fighting in their room this morning, everyone had and knew they didn’t see eye to eye. But she did not expect them to blow up at each other so easily when trying to decide what to do with Booker. When Andy finally decided that 100 years was enough even when Nicky found it too much and Joe found it not nearly enough then sat in cold silence until it was time to go. Not even able to hold up a façade of mutuality. 

She is about to ask them something, anything, most likely something wildly inappropriate but catches Andy’s eyes in the mirror, her slight and almost imaginary shake of her head causes her to close her mouth and sink back into her seat. Andy is probably right to stop her but somethings gotta give… 

Nile told them. She described everything she could remember to the best of her ability. but it still didn’t prepare them. Seeing it all splayed out and laid bare for them like this was… Copley’s research only spans about 150 years into the past and yet the history there triggers a wave of deeply seeded memories flooding back to all of them. Events that they thought so little of, that they had long since forgotten about impacting so much of the world around them today. It leaves them all almost speechless, but Andy is revived in her mission to save the world little. Y little. Nicky is excited to get back to work, to do some good. 

Although Andy wants to get to work right away - everyone is so painfully aware that her time is now limited - Copley is adamant about them laying low for a few months, at least until he can really put a plan together, and Andy agrees. 

So they split up again, Andy’s taking Nile to Greece, the closest place she has to a home to continue training her for this new life. “Where are you two gonna go?” Nile asks as they pack up back at the flat now. Joe and Nicky are still not speaking to each other but even that doesn’t stop the mutual fluidity that runs between them. “Malta.” They say simultaneously without looking at anything in particular. 

Nicky glances at Joe for a moment before turning to properly speak with her “We have a house there, on the beach… it’s kind of a special place to us… home.” He tells her with a shrug and genuine smile only meant for her. He can see she is worried about them, like a child that can sense when her parents are fighting but unsure of what to ask or to say. 

Andy runs the emergency plan past them should they need to meet up with short notice and they say their goodbyes. 

“We’ll be alright you know? We always are, one way or another.” Nicky tells Nile as they hug. “And we'll see you soon!” 

Six months of cold silences. The more Nicky is left to dwell on things the more his anger stews. He wants to yell at Joe some more, he wants to let it out and rip into him for his childishness! But cause that is what Joe is being, an immortal child. Continuing not to speak to Nicky because Nicky has already made up his mind to forgive Booker. Because he could see beyond his own love and pain. And it wasn’t like Joe was so emotionally stunted not to understand the situation, he was just as Stubborn as an ancient bull. He needed more time to come to his own peace with everything, he couldn’t he rushed. Quick to anger, slow to forgive. 

Nicky could imagine though, what it must be like for him, it was hard to earn Nicky’s trust… most days he didn’t even trust himself, but when Yusuf loved you and trusted you, it was with all of himself, so breaking that was like breaking him. And he trusted Booker, loved him like a little brother.

So Nicky understood but it didn’t make him any less angry at him. He was selfish and wanted to enjoy finally having Joe all to himself in their home. The place they first settled after deserting the very war that united them. The place Nicky retired to find Yusuf after running away only to find himself persecuted by his own church and country. The place Yusuf left him to seek his own answers when he doubted this existence was a gift, leaving Nicolò to die many slow deaths as his will to live without Yusuf dwindled. 

He tried, he really did… stepping into showers with him pressing himself against him in bed even blatantly letting his hands wander into Yusuf's sirwal while pressed together on the couch watching TV, knowing he never wore any undergarments with his more traditional clothes. But all his advances were shut down sometimes with sharp looks sometimes by Yusuf silently removing himself. Moving from the couch to the balcony with his sketchbook, choosing to sleep on the couch, staying all day at the beach, only returning for dinner. 

Nicky is sad at first because he hates this so much. But then his anger begins to fester. He wants to make it right but why should he apologize for being able to see something Yusuf can’t yet. Why is he suffering for Yusuf's hardheadedness? So they carry on like that and Nicky stops trying to make up with him, although he doesn’t reject Joe, never, couldn’t if he wanted to. So on the nights Joe decides to crawl into bed and hold him tight, he presses his body into his without hesitation. On the days he chooses to sit wordlessly on the couch tangling their limbs as he sketches him while He reads, he holds still for him. But they don’t talk and Nicky won’t be the one to break that first. 

Nicky cooks, Joe cleans, they wash and fold. Joe trains on the beach behind the small house. Pushing his body, making his already naturally lean body stretch taunt over renewed prominent muscle. Nicky sits on the balcony hidden behind his book and the trees watching him, his hand slips into his pants before he even notices… not that he intends to stop himself when he does. 

Nicky practices his sword work in the mornings and by the time Joe gets in from his afternoon workouts Nicky has dinner simmering, and his guns disassembled on the table in front of him timing himself as he puts them back together his bare torso mucky from cleaning them. Joe let’s his eyes linger before he lets his hands wander in the shower. 

Nicky wonders how long they can go like this one afternoon. Only speaking out of necessity. Then went a full year like this before, maybe more, but that was when the world was young, Yusuf's Italia was limited and his own Arabic was practically nonexistent. It was before love became the only language they spoke. He’s thinking about this as he grumbles looking for his laptop charger that Yusuf no doubt stole without notice. He finds it connected to his own laptop still open and hot from use. The alarming message posted across the screen whites his train of thought clean. “Booker is gone. He’s been taken.” 

Nicky unlocks Yusuf’s laptop with ease and begins his research. Within minutes he finds that not only has Joe been keeping tabs on Booker, he’s been keeping him safe. Keeping money in his accounts, having him followed when he’s out, men being paid to befriend him so he has a sober shoulder to carry him home at then end of another drunken night. Making sure he eats. 

Nicky is fuming. All this time, all the silence. Pushing him away. A waste of time in anger and hate. Because if Joe just wanted to keep eyes on Booker for safety’s sake in case he tried to cross them again, he wouldn’t have any reason to hide that. He would have told Copley openly in front of Andy and everyone. But hiring lackeys to survey him? Good enough to not get caught? The tremendous amount of effort that had to be put into this, the amount of though… six months of walking on eggshells because Joe couldn’t admit that he still cared for Booker out loud. 

Nicky doesn’t flinch when the door to their condo is flung open, Joe looking for him frantically, his phone clutched in his hand “Nicky!” He calls but falters abruptly seeing Nicky’s eyes behind the screen of his laptop. When they flash up at him he shutters inwardly. He’s only even seen that kind of anger behind those eyes a handful of times over that last millennial, and directed at him much less so.

“How long?” Nicky asks in a failed attempt at calmness. 

“Since we got here.” He says unable to lie as Nicky stares through his soul. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Nicky continues 

“I… I wasn't ready… I’m still not.” He said stuttering over his words “Nicky we have to tell Andy, he could be hurt, we don’t have time for this” he tries to move the conversation along as if rushing to the conclusion will make the fall out any less impactful. He’s very wrong. 

Nicky chuckles shaking his head as he does “funny you say that Yusuf cause less than an hour ago TIME WAS ALL WE HAD!” He snaps pushing the laptop away from him “AND YOU WASTED IT ALL ON BEING HURT AND ANGRY! 

“Nicky we have to tell Andy” Joe tries again, panic spreading through him like venom. 

“SHE KNOWS!” 

“She-“ 

“Of course she knows Joe! she set Copley up to keep us all posted on him but you of course because YOU are a self righteous CHILD! Six months you pushed me away, shut me out of your mind and what felt like your heart! But this whole time you’ve been caring for Booker behind my back! What fucking sense does it make! You hate me because I forgave him yet this in your own way you have forgiven him too!” Nicolò was standing now getting closer to Yusuf with every word, louder as his rage rose to its everceasing limit.

No one really got to see Nicky like this, his nerves exposed and his anger truly raw and unfiltered. Yusuf hates himself for this but he found it ridiculously sexy, he wanted to submit himself to Nicky and let him abuse him however he saw fit in his rage… but now was not the time. Nicky was mad in a way he had not seen him in years and it took a lot to get him to this point 

“...You’re not even LISTENING TO ME!” He snaps right in his face now “you… you talk about Booker being selfish, for almost sacrificing all of us for his own grief… but you… stole time from me… time I could have spent loving and being loved by you… you are just as selfish and you-“ Nicky was glad to be cut off by the sound of Andy’s call because he knew he would regret the rest of his vile thoughts leaving his mouth. 

He walks away and starts cleaning up knowing that whatever Andy said would involve leaving soon, this only fueled his anger more. “Spain safehouse, tomorrow morning” Yusuf said quietly “I’ll book the flight” he said when Nicky didn't respond. 

Nicky kept cleaning - he hated leaving their home messy not knowing when next they would get to return - he neglected dinner and Joe did not dare ask. Instead he makes a simple chicken tagine with couscous, but when he set the table for both of them Nicky didn’t even glance at him “you need to eat something Nicolò, we might not get to eat properly for a while” he said carefully. 

Nicky looked him in the eye “just… just leave me alone Yusuf.” He said with ice in his voice. And that hurt Joe. “Look I get you’re angry but you don’t have the right to talk to me like that Nicky. I was upset I still am and you just wanted me to pretend that I wasn’t. I never said I didn’t love Booker or didn’t care about him. But I don’t trust him and I don’t think I’ll be able to ever again.” 

“Nothing you just said matters, do you know why? Because you waited until now to say it! We could have had this conversation months ago! We could have worked it out! I TRIED! And not to mention you’ve been taking out your anger at Booker on me! Rejecting me and treating me like shit because you’re a stubborn ass!” He yelled at him. He slips into old Italian after that, spitting old proverbs at Joe at a rate he can’t even comprehend.

Nicky spends the night restlessly tossing on the couch unsettles and still fuming with anger that he needed to wrench from his system. He knows Joe is awake too, and can practically hear his thoughts coming from the bedroom. Why the hell is he the one spending the night on the couch, he’s not the one that fucked up their vacation. He turns off the tv and makes his way to the room and of course, the door is open and Joe… Joe is soundly asleep, naked under the thin sheets he’s tangled in, soft cock laying on his hip, arms splayed carelessly. He looks… soft and warm and peaceful. He slams the door behind him, Joe doesn’t deserve peace. 

“What the fuck!” He asked sitting up rubbing his eyes “oh I’m sorry did I wake you?” He asked condescendingly. “Damn it Nicky you’re so- UGH so Petty! Why is it you can see a way to forgive Booker but you can’t forgive me?! Honestly I didn’t even do anything!” He groaned, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. 

“You didn’t do- Yusuf I absolutely refuse to believe you are so ignorant! You’re over a thousand years old! You think you didn’t do anything deserving of my anger! You- god you are so…” he is shaking with rage now. “You know I never expected you to forgive him right away! I know you too well to ask that of you! I just wanted you to accept that what he did was out of hurt not out of spite! But no it couldn’t be so simple you had to turn it into six months of you being pig headed! And for what? You still care about him, you still worry but you couldn’t express that to me?” 

“I’m sorry!” Yusuf yelled “okay I’m sorry! I should have come to you but I wasn’t ready to talk about it, that’s all! You know me so why are you mad at me for doing exactly what you knew I would!” He yelled sitting at the edge of the bed now looking up at Nicky. And there it was again, the yearning for Nicky to do something, to make him sorry. He saw the pure rage behind his eyes and knew the only way to calm Nicolò was to fuck it out of him. “You can’t be that mad, I apologized. You need to practice what you preach and forgive me. Let it go.” He said with no remorse knowing it would be enough to send Nico over the threshold. 

Nicky strided to him in 3 long steps and seized Joe by his neck unyielding “You want me to forgive you? Earn it.” he said, pulling him off the bed “kneel” he growled letting go of his throat only to fist a hand into his hair roughly his other hand around his long uncut cock stroking slowly slapping rudely on Joe’s lips “open, wide. Hands behind your back.” He said and Joe did not hesitate to do as he was told, eyes wide and excepting looking up at Nicky. 

Nicky was slow but steady, thrusting his semi hard cock to the brim of Joe’s throat and then beyond it lodging himself there as pulling Joe’s nose to the soft nest of pubic hair at the base of his cock. He groaned as Joe tried to breath around him but couldn’t, the sadist in him wanted to stay there and watch him choke. See how long Yusuf would let him abuse him in this way. he slides out for less than a second and slides deep again, holding his head still with steady hands he begins to thrust his hips hard, fucking his face wet and noisy as spit begins to seep from Yusufs' red swollen lips. Fucking his throat hard tugging his hair from the roots but Yusuf takes it, doesn’t look away and hollows his cheeks as Nicky’s hips canter back before plunging deep again, they go on like this, Nicky using Joe’s throat with jackhammer force until he is crushing Joe’s head to the very base of his cock as he cums hard totally down his throat. As he pulls away still hard a last spurt of cum dances across Joe’s face. He looks sloppy, lips twice their normal size, spit dripping into his thick beard, eyes still springing water nose running and now a thick white line like icing across his eye and hair. Nicky watches him, his chest heaving and he’s still hard. He wants to fucking rip him apart, anger still seeping from his pores. 

He tugs hard on Joe’s hair motioning for him to get up Joe stands, as he does his hard cock slaps to his torso. Nicky makes a point of ignoring it as he forcefully kisses him, hands everywhere else, tasting himself on Yusuf's tongue as he sucks it into his own mouth. Pulling hard at Joe’s ass cheek, nails dining into the flesh and when Joe growls in pain or pleasure - even Joe himself is not sure - It surges Nicky’s anger for some reason. 

Grabbing his neck hard again, he cuts off his airflow until Yusuf's knees buckle and he falls back onto the bed. Nicky pushes him up the bed more and slaps his thigh until he gets the message to roll over. Centering himself on the bed with his knees tucked under him his legs wide as his ass arched high he only has a moment to look back before he feels the heavy hand land on the mount of his ass cheek twice in one count he whines into the bedding gathered near his face. 

Nicky smacks his other cheek harder, and again back to back with no rest until Yusuf is red and sensitive squirming “Nicky I’m sorry” he whispers, barely audible over the loud stinging lashes he is reviving “what was that?” Nicky asks, hand suspended in the air, the other holding Joe’s waist still. “I’m sorry my love I’m sorry” he whispers in Arabic. Nicky’s hand landed anyway hard but final, his fingers groping the overheated flesh watching them giggle as Yusuf squirmed. He spreads them apart and watches as his hole clenching at nothing begging to be used. He congers as much spit as he could and let’s the fat drop splatter directly over his hole. His thumb presses in and pulls away, opening him to feel the tightness trying to pull him back in. “you’re sorry? Sorry for what Yusuf? Mm? What did you do? you did nothing wrong remember?” He asked vindictively knowing his lover's vocabulary would be limited now in any language, but the whining moan he receives as an answer spars him on. 

He removes his thumb only to replace it with the mushroom-like tip of his cock spitting there sparingly again as he pushes in, he doesn’t wait though, he keeps going even as Yusuf's body tenses at the intrusion. Only what remains of his spit to help him along. He growls reaching forward to take Joe’s head by the sweat slick base of his curls and wrench his head back when he feels his body trying to shift away from the pain “hold still and take my cock Yusuf. I’m not asking” 

Yusuf loves this. He knows that when they are done Nicky will take care of him, will run him a bath and ice his bottom and tell him how much he loves him. But this- hatful, demanding Nicolò is rare and scary and he will take anything he gives him because he is his to take “Yes Nicolò, I’m sorry” he whispers back arching obscenely as Nicky keeps his grip on his head and begins to plow away deep at his insides. 

Nicolò fucks into him rough, deep and hard like he wants to break him, because he does. He wants to fuck him till he cries out like nothing else in the world maters, not Booker not anger not immortality nothing but him and his cock and how good he makes him feel. 

“We could have been doing this for fucking months! Yusuf!” He growls punctuating every word with a hard thrust. He can tell when he starts hitting Yusuf’s prostate because he starts to buck back hard, moaning and rocking his hips back craving more. Nicky pulls out suddenly and smacks his ass hard “roll over, now.” He demands impatiently. Joe can’t move fast enough. 

Rearranging himself on his back trying to make himself comfortable before Nicky grabs him under his thighs and pulls him down the bed so his ass sits in his lap “if you ever waste my time like this again Yusuf you’ll be paying with more than your ass! Do you hear me?” He asked thrusting back in fully in one swift motion “I said do you hear me?” He asked again grabbing Joe by the chin to look down at him and Joe was speechless for a full beat before Nicky slapped him on the cheek, hard but solid, hand lingering before sliding back to roughly hold his chin and face in place, not breaking eye contact as he fucked into him hard leaning forward now one hand over Joe’s wrist holding him still Joe’s legs hike higher, his knees kissing Nicky’s ribs pulling him closer “I love you” he whines even though Nicky is still holding his face “Do you?” Nicky asks in response letting go of his mouth. He uses both his hands to hold both of Joe’s arms over his head doubling his pace shifting his hip up and he sees it, he knows he’s hitting that spot again, dead on this time and knows Joe is close, he fees it in the way Joe starts to squirm beneath him trying to free his hands to touch himself.

“If you love me you’ll cum like this, show me how much you love me Yusuf” Nicky says with a sinister smile because he knows it’s hard for Joe to cum like this, he needs his cock to be touched. But it’s not impossible. He’ll just have to work a little harder for it. Nicky has all the time in the world, he’s angry and has already cum once down Joe’s throat so he can afford to keep going like this, ramming Yusuf up the bed, bending him out of shape his knees touching his chest as he folds him into the bed and fucks him deep as he can, hard, sometimes too fast and sometimes agonizingly slow.

Yusuf wants to die. And be reborn right where he is. It’s like riding an everylating orgasam, he hasn’t cum yet but feeling so so close yet just out of reach. It’s too much for him. He needs to fight back ringing his arm out of Nicky’s hold trying to push Nicky off but his body sucks him in at the same time. “Nico p-please, please you know I can’t. Please it’s too much!” He’s almost screaming now pushing on Nicky’s chest but his legs clasped right around his waist. 

He’s too hot and too sensitive and then he’s just too everything everywhere, his nerves are on fire. He’s trembling all over as he cries out. Tears spring from his eyes as his cock pulses heavily over his abs thick ropes of cum, spaying over his chest, it’s so much Nicky leans down, unstopping in his unforgiving pace and licks it from his chest, from his nipples, nipping hard there as he does. It’s too much for him, but Nicky doesn’t stop, he keeps him there suspended in bliss fucking into him relentlessly chasing his own orgasam. Fucking like he’s trying to keep him there forever. Nicky’s groans and mutters words in a language he can’t process right now because he’s too far away. He feels Nicky’s cum flowing into him and it’s all he can do to stay awake and kiss Nicky back deeply “I’m sorry.” He whines weakly, Nicky doesn’t answer for a few minutes still catching his breath slowly moving his hips but without any real rhythm or intent. “I know Yusuf, I forgive you, and I love you so much” he finally says, raising his head from his neck to kiss him, but it all sounds like white noise to Joe coming far from wherever he’s floating. 

Nicky watched him drift between wake and sleep, the sun rising now, illuminating Yusuf in a soft glow petting his hair and kissing his jaw. He looks peaceful again. He loves this man beyond any earthly measures and will continue to do so until his final death. He will continue to grow and learn and forgive him for his trespasses. Oh how patient and kind and forgiving love is once it is truly known, he thinks as he begins to drift asleep himself but the notification on Yusuf’s phone that lights up the room states that they have an hour and a half to board their flight. He groans because of course he booked the earliest flight he could. He rocks him awake gently “Habibti wake up, we have to catch our flight…” he whispers but Joe doesn’t give more than a whine so he moved to pick him up bridal style taking him to the bathroom “Let’s get you cleaned up” he said putting him down in the shower leaning him gently on the tile. He cleans him, giving him little kisses everywhere as Yusuf quietly comes back from wherever it is he’s been drifting, wherever Nicky sent him. 

“Are we okay?” He asked in soft old Arabic, timidly wrapping his arms around Nicky leaning into his chest and Nicky chuckled softly into his hair “We always are.” he replied kissing his forehead. 

Then dress and pack quickly, only taking what they need and rush to the airport. Yusuf sleeps the entire flight, his fingers tangled with Nicky’s. Nicky watches him, awake and alert, mentally preparing for whatever comes next. 

Yusuf is still a little spacey when they finally get to the safe house but he embraces Andy and Nile with big, warm hugs and kisses, full of love as he will always be. As though it had been centuries since they last saw each other. Nicky smiled lovingly knowing that Booker was sure to receive the same greeting when they found him because Joe was capable of that being weary but still having love to give. 

“So, let’s go get our idiot brother.” Andy says leading them to the table where her plan was already being set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp that's all for now folks. I really hope you enjoyed! Please comment, I love feedback and kudos are super nice too! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos! I love feedback! I have no I deal when this had to be so long, I total understand if you just skipped to the smut.


End file.
